Tu Silencio
by Matthozo
Summary: Trayecto en el cual Matt carga a Mello hasta el departamento, depues de que el rubio tuvo el accidente que lo dejo con la cicatriz... es mi primer fic, por fis, lean u.u acepto cualquier tipo de RR


**Hola, como están? Yo feliz por mi primer fic de Death Note, y mi mueva obsesión: la hermosa pareja de Mello con Matt**

**Esta historia esta inspirada de "¿No oyes ladrar a los perros?", además esta pensada de hace mucho tiempo, espero les guste, y la disfruten como yo la disfrute escribiendo**

**Advertencia: parejas chicoxchico, por favor no me regañes por no avisar**

**Contenido: yaoi o shounen ai**

**Nombre: ****TU SILENCIO**

**Autor: **_**Mitzy Lara**_

**-Enjoy the show-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miraba el piso húmedo jadeando, hace horas que había parado de correr, de vez en vez apresuraba el paso, sin embargo se le hacia mas difícil con aquel cuerpo en su espalda. La sangre de su compañero ya había parado de emanar de aquella herida, eso tranquilizo a Matt

La respiración del rubio era cada vez más débil y lenta. Matt no sabia si estaba dormido, o apunto de morir, no obstante, confiaba que Mello era fuerte, y sabia que no moriría de esta manera, y menos en su espalda

Hubiera preferido llevarlo en su querido auto rojo, pero al ser llamado por su compañero, llego tan apresurado y nervioso, que las llaves se le quedaron dentro, y tras cerrar la puerta, no le quedo de otra que cargar a Mello desde ese lugar que ya era solo escombros.

Sus ojos no querían ver, y su cabeza no quería creer lo que vio ahí entre el fuego, su compañero, amigo de la infancia, y amor secreto, se había quemado parte de su cara, y su hombro del mismo lado. Milagrosamente el ojo del rubio quedo intacto, pero esa cicatriz no se borraría nunca

Matt se agacho un poco, apoyando su cuerpo con una sola mano en el suelo, y una rodilla doblada. Jadeo cortamente, y mordió sus labios. Estaba cansado, hace ya varias horas que no paraba ni lo soltaba

Se volvió a levantar, apretando los dientes y sosteniendo bien fuerte las piernas de Mello a cada extremo de su cintura. Siguió caminando, pero el camino al departamento se hacia cada ves mas largo

- **¡Argh! – **se quejo casi en un susurro, volteo, y miro sobre su hombro a través de sus antiparras, dos ojos semiabiertos, azules y sin brillo

- **Bájame – **fue lo único que salio de los labios de Mello, quien se toco la parte afectada, y noto los vendajes en su rostro y hombro - **¿Qué es esto?**

El pelirrojo sonrió, y se recrimino mentalmente por no tener un delicioso cigarro en los labios

- **Eres un idiota – **término por decir Mello, que se enfado por el material de sus vendas: parte del jeans de Matt, quien lo había rasgado, vendando la cara de su compañero, pues creyó que seria mejor que unas simples vendas, ya que el jeans es un material muy grueso, y detendría la sangre coagulada…. (No mentira, se le quedaron las vendas dentro del auto xD)

El otro no dijo palabra alguna, y no paraba de avanzar, ahora mas lento, pero seguro y perseverante

- **Te dije que me bajaras, Matt – **pero el nombrado volvió a ignorar las ordenes de su amo, eso era imperdonable, y Matt lo sabia, pero estaba en verdad preocupado

Mello cascarrabeo, y al intentar soltarse solo, gimió de dolor, gracias a su hombro herido

Matt gimió con la presión de su compañero hacia atrás, sin embargo se mantuvo en una posición estable. Luego de más presión por parte de Mello, Matt se tambaleo, pero por suerte no cayo

El menor miro a su compañero, y se detuvo, mientras el pelirrojo continúo con su travesía en silencio

Mello se extraño por el incomodo silencio que había, espero que Matt lo regañara, o que por lo menos se quejara por cargarlo, o tal ves por el frío que hacia, que pidiera un cigarrillo… pero nada

Pronto la brisa de la madrugada se paseo por aquellas calles, por lo que los tobillos desnudos de Matt temblaron levemente, cerro sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente y mordió sus labios

El rubio apoyo su frente en el hombro de su compañero, y aun sabiendo que el otro era tan testarudo como el mismo, aunque le dijera que lo soltara o si se balanceara como un niño en su espalda, el pelirrojo no se detendría ni lo soltaría

Su plan había fallado y eso lo frustro por dos segundos, hasta que Matt cayó de lado, y se apoyo bruscamente en la pared más cercana

**- ¡Matt! – **pero el mayor no dijo nada, y apretando los dientes, sostuvo fuertemente a su compañero y continuo con su recorrido - **¿Por qué no me sueltas, Matt?, ¿Qué no ves que estas cansado idiota? – **y nada de respuesta

Pronto ya estaban frente al departamento del pelirrojo, para el alivio de ambos

Lo mas difícil fue subir las interminables escaleras, pero ya dentro, el pelirrojo se tomo el tiempo de dejar el cuerpo de su amigo sobre su cama, y lo tapo con las frazadas

Mello también guardo silencio, hasta que noto como su amigo se arrodillo aliviado apoyando sus brazos en la cama y escondiendo su rostro en estos

- **Cachorro… oye… - **y seguía la ley del hielo, ¿Qué pasaba con el pelirrojo?. El desconcierto de Mello se convirtió en una de sus rabietas, inquiriendo también el enfado por su plan fallido - **¿Por qué no hablas, maldita sea?, ¡no me ignores, Matt!... sabes mejor que nadie que odio que no me escuchen.. ¿Matt me estas oyen…?- **pero se detuvo secamente, ya que oyó unos sollozos cortos que provenían de su mejor amigo… ¿estaba llorando?, ¡¿llorando?!

Matt, quien estaba ocultando su rostro, seco sus lágrimas con sus manos forradas por los guantes de latex, luego de quitarse las antiparras. Sollozaba como un niño, pero no decía palabra alguna

- **Matt… yo… - **el rubio se quebró. No sabia que decir ni hacer, pensó en consolarlo, pero no era su forma de ser, pensó en regañarlo, pero no se atrevió, Matt no lloro ni cuando era niño y se caía jugando fútbol, ni cuando el mismo rubio rompía esos malditos aparatos que provocaban mas atención de parte del pelirrojo que el rubio. Mello no atino a hacer nada

El joven de 18 años, que vestía una polera a rallas, y una peculiar chaqueta, que no tenia mangas, se puso de pie y abrió su boca para decir una palabra:

- **Perdóname – **salio de sus labios mientras seguía secando sus lágrimas, que no dejaban de aparecer y rodar por sus mejillas

Mello se quedo en blanco, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Era un "perdóname" por no haberle hecho caso al pedirle mil veces que lo bajara?, ¿era un "perdóname" por no contestarle y quedarse callado cuando debería hablarle a su compañero, conociéndolo mas que nadie, y sabiendo cuanto se enfadaría al no contestarle?, ¿acaso era un "perdóname" por llorar? ¿o simplemente era un "perdóname" por decir "perdóname"?

Ya nada mas le importaba a Matt, con tal de que su compañero, amigo y único amor estuviera vivo, le había dado un gran susto, y verlo ahora en su propia cama, lo dejo mas tranquilo… lo amaba mucho en verdad, por lo mismo, no lo regaño ni le dijo palabra alguna, o tal ves no había regaño y palabra alguna para definir cuan preocupado, asustado y nervioso estuvo por el menor…

Esta ves fue Mello quien guardo silencio, y se recostó en la cama, tapándose completamente con las frazadas

Por su parte, el pelirrojo sonrió tristemente, y se retiro del cuarto sin decir nada

- **Gracias – **dijo el rubio en un susurro casi inaudible, pero Matt lo oyó, y supo que tarde o temprano esa palabra saldría

FIN

**Ejem, les ha gustado? Mi se puso contenta cuando lo termino, sin mocionar que lo e hecho triste, ya que mi mejor amigo esta en el hospital a peligro de muerte, y encima, intentando llamar a un amigo que ni señales de vida me da T.T**

**El fic es el primero que hago de MxM, inquiriendo también que me encanta la pareja desde que supe de ella, y desde lo poco que vi de ellos en Death Note**

**Va dedicado para los fanáticos de esta pareja y para mis amigos, que se han separado, y que siempre critican mi escasa forma de escribir (como ellos son expertos ¬¬) y tienen razón en si, ya que me como las comas y puntos, y no soy buena describiendo U**

**Ya nu molesto mas!!! Gracias por leerme**

**Baio!!**


End file.
